Meeting LJ
by Little-OZZO
Summary: Sequel to Little J - Gibbs and his team is flow to LA to assist in a case. Please note that this is not a crossover with NCIS LA! I have not seen that so can not write about it. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hi - As promised here is the sequel to Little J. I hope to update at least twice a week. Hope you enjoy.

AN: All disclaimers aply!!!

**Chapter 1**

Gibbs watched his team interact as they made their way to Los Angeles. It was a tiring flight and to make it even worse was the fact that they had no idea what was waiting for them in LA. All Gibbs was told by Director Vance was that the Team Lead for the MRT/MCU was shot while working on a case in which the Director of the LA branch was kidnapped. The SecNav had immediately summoned Gibbs' team on a priority flight and get to LA asap and take over the case.

Gibbs however had no idea what the case was that they were working on, nor why their Director would have been involved. And it frustrated him that no one seemed willing to give him any answers. The only response he received was that the team working the case will read them in as soon as they arrived. He knew that it had to be serious because not only was his team summoned but Abby and Ducky as well. He had worked with the team from LA before and knew that they were well capable to handle anything just as well as Abby and Ducky and that in itself did not bode well with him.

His team now consisted of his Senior Field Agent, Special Agent Tim McGee and Agent Ziva David. At the moment they did not have another team member as it seemed most of the Probies that joined their team only lasted for a few month, the record at the moment standing on 5 months and 10 days.

McGee had a hard time filling the boots of his predecessor, especially after said predecessor had left DC for good. Gibbs knew he was a bastard to work for during the first year, but McGee and David had stuck it out, although they had gone through about a dozen of Probies in that year alone. McGee and David knew the reason behind all the anger and frustration and refused to be pushed away by his behaviour. They would rally together with Abby and Ducky and soon they had him back to his normal bastardy self. And since becoming a dad Tim had grown a lot of confidence in himself and his abilities as Senior Field Agent. Gibbs knew that if given a choice there would be only three people he would trust to have his back, and Tim was one of them.

Ziva was one of the other. She in particular had gone through a lot and they had almost lost her to her dad's innuendoes, but they had managed to save her from the clutches of her kidnappers and brought her back to the US. Three years ago she had cut all ties with her father and Mosaad and had become a citizen of the US and had been appointed as a full time Special Agent. She was currently involved with a doctor at Bethesda Hospital and was starting to talk about getting married. Gibbs was pleased that she had found someone that was able to break the "tough act" and get through to the feminine side of Ziva David and especially someone that would be able to get her to settle down.

Ducky was his own self, although it had taken a bit of time for him to warm up to Gibbs again after Tony left. He took a deep breath, it had been hell on all of them, and he was the person responsible for that. In the beginning Ducky had questioned him about the fact that he could not tell Tony he loved him. Then after he reunited with Kelly's childhood friend, Madie, Ducky had brought the bourbon and the two of them sat and drank while he told Ducky about Shannon and Kelly. That night a lot of things had been cleared up. Ducky for one was more sympathetic towards his reason behind his struggle to accept the new addition to his life, although he still did not excuse him for being stupid in letting Tony leave. The second realization was one of his own, there would have been no way that anyone could be able to take the place of Kelly in his heart. But that said, there was also so much more place in his heart for love and to not allow anyone in was even worse than letting the memory of his daughter go. He remembered the words Madie spoke to him when they reburied the box of memories, "Kelly would have wanted you to love again, she always told me that she felt privileged that you loved her that much and she would have hated that that love died with her." Yes that night just three months after Tony left was the first night he longed to love his new child, but it was too late Tony was long gone and did not want to be found.

He remembered walking into the lab about two months after Tony had left and found Abby in tears in front of her computer, frantically searching for something, he fingers flying over the keyboard.

Flashback:

"No, no, no, how could you do that!" She exclaimed as it seemed she hit another firewall or something, hitting the keyboard with such a force that it actually broke.

"Abs, hey calm down," Gibbs placed a hand on her shoulder while, McGee and Ziva came rushing in. Gibbs was not sure what would have upset her so much, they were not working on any active cases, unless she was doing something for one of the other teams.

"How could he fool me!" Abby turned around in frustration, "He should not be able to get the better of me."

"Hey, calm down and tell me who you are talking about." Gibbs spoke firmly trying to get Abby's attention.

She turned to him and then took a deep breath, "Tony," she let the breath out with his name, "he mailed me, just said he and the 'baby' was fine." She looked at up at him expectantly, "Did he say anything to you yet." Gibbs was a little shocked by the news, but managed to shake his head. "Ducky!" Abby called out as she jumped of the chair, "Ducky would know."

Without waiting for any of them she ran towards the stairs, not willing to wait to get to Ducky. They all followed, knowing that maybe Ducky would be able to give some more light on the matter.

"Ducky, Ducky tell me you know something," Abby all but yelled as she entered the doors of Autopsy.

Ducky turned around, the phone still in his hand making Abby stop, "Thank you again, Bradley, and yes I'll tell them, they actually just walked in this very moment." After he greeted he placed the phone down and turned to look at the five expectant faces. "So I assume you also got the e-mail from our dear Anthony."

"Yes," Abby spoke first, "although I don't thing they had looked at their e-mails yet."

"Anything more that Brad could tell you Duck," Gibbs asked, needing to know if Tony was ok.

"Not really, the few words he gave in his e-mail were basically what Brad could give me." Ducky shook his head, "Tony went through the c-section just fine, and he and the little one is healthy."

"Where are they?" Abby asked almost jumping up and down, "When I got the mail I hacked into the Registration Database but found no births under Tony's name in DC. I haven't checked any other state yet but that will take a bit longer. And I could not trace his e-mail." She turned to look at McGee, "You know he actually blocked me, or maybe he got someone to do it, but he blocked me McGee. Maybe you could help get through, or maybe we could just trace…"

"He does not want to be found Abby," Gibbs voice was filled with so much emotion. He felt anger towards Tony for not wanting to be found, but mostly he felt regret for the way he let things slip away from him, sadness that he would not be a part of the new life that was created. He turned defeated and left his family saddened by the knowledge that there was nothing that they could do for him, knowing that the only person that could help was long gone.

END OF FLASHBACK

Gibbs sighed again, how he wished that he could turn back time, things might have turned out so much different. He turned back to the group again, seeing Abby showing off the new photo's she had taken of her little boy. Looking at Abby he could not help but smile, although she had become a mother she had not changed in any way. She was still the old Abby, Goth extraordinaire, but was the perfect mother for her little baby boy. Tim was sitting next to her chatting happily with Ziva about something little Tony had done. Yes, that was right, Abby refused to call her baby boy anything other than Anthony McGee. She knew that it might be a bitter pill to swallow for most of them, having that constant reminder of someone who they dearly loved, but she still refused to believe that she would not see him again and knew he would get a kick out of hearing that her and Tim's baby was named after him. Little Tony was turning three in a few months and he was every bit as hyper as his name sake. He had Abby's black hair and her green eyes but other than that he looked like McGee. He gave a fond smile, there was not a day that went by that he regretted what he had done to Tony, but when he spent time with little Tony, those were the days that it would hit him the hardest. Not being able to see his own little boy, not knowing if he reminded Tony of him or whether he looked like Tony was the things that made the decision he took those years ago, a bitter pill to swallow.

It had been a long six years of regret. What he would not give to take back those few months. Knowing that he had thrown away his second chance of really being happy again, having a family that was his. Regret, though always comes too late. There were days when he was ready to quite and start looking for Tony, but then he would recall the plea from Tony not to look for him. He knew that he could not blame Tony, it was his decision to cut all ties with Tony and he had left Tony long before Tony had left him.

"Jethro," Ducky's voice broke his train of thoughts, "It seems we are starting to get ready for the landing, you might want to fasten your seatbelt."

"Thanks Duck," Gibbs smiled and then turned to look out over the City below them wondering what this case will hold for them.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, thanks so much for the great feedback!!! Hope you enjoy the next bit.

**Chapter 2**

"I do apologize for not meeting you at the Airport, but as you can imagine we are a little concerned about Lilly and Jayson at the moment." Special Agent Derrick Anderson talked as he walked ahead of the group leading them to the elevator.

"Who are they, are they relevant to the case?" Ziva enquired as she could see her boss' anger at the fact that they stood at the airport for over an hour was getting the better of him.

"Lilly is the Director's little girl and Jayson is our Boss' son." Derrick smiled, "They clicked immediately after the Director started with us about a year ago, and have been like the terrible twins in the building," he explained as he pressed the button that would take them to the lab and autopsy, "we have a crèche set up in the top floor. No one is supposed to be able to gain access unless they have the access codes," he pointed to the keypad next to the button clearly marked crèche. "The same counts for when you leave, there is an access pad if you want to call the elevator to that level."

"Did the security tapes pick anything up?" McGee asked quite impressed with the security system, he wished they had something like this back home.

"Unfortunately, with the incident two days ago, we had quite a lot of damage to our security system and the camera's in the lifts were the last thing they actually thought to look at, that, with the cameras in the bullpen." Derrick knew that it had been almost two days and they should have looked at that but things had really been going crazy, and that was last thing that they were thinking about.

"Could the children have left by themselves?" Abby said wondering what would happen if she were to loose little Tony.

"That is why we are searching the building," Derrick smiled, "knowing Lilly, she would have gotten away from the caretakers to try and get Jayson to see his father."

"Why were the dear children not with their mothers," Ducky asked just before the doors to the elevator opened.

"Well I can't say for Lilly but Jayson's other dad is based on the USS Seahawk and was called back this morning but will only arrive tomorrow." Derrick watched their reaction as he spoke; they found it extremely frustrating if people had something to say about the fact that their boss was gay. But he smiled with relieve as he saw no discuss on their faces. He held the doors open allowing Abby and Ducky to exit the elevator, "Dr. Brown will be in autopsy with our forensic specialist Terrance Scott," he turned to Abby, "I do believe you know him, he said you met at a conference last year?"

"Oh yea, Terrance, really loved him." Abby gave McGee a quick kiss, "I'll enjoy working with him."

As the doors closed on them again, Derrick turned to Gibbs, "If you want I'll set you up in the Boss' office, I suppose you would want to contact your Director to let him know that you arrived. I have set up video conference and our Probie will be by with some coffee in a few minutes."

"That should be fine," Gibbs spoke, "do you have the case files ready for us to work on."

"I'm sorry to say but our Boss refused to just hand it over," Derrick sighed, "he signed himself out of the hospital AMA and will be here shortly. He was quite concerned about Jayson being missing and told me to keep you busy till he can brief you himself."

"And how are you supposed to keep me busy Agent Anderson?" Gibbs asked with a gruff tone, he really was in no mood to have a pissing contest with another lead agent. They had called him, he had not asked to be here and now they are stonewalling him.

"Look it is not that he does not appreciate them calling in help, he knows we could use it," Derrick smiled sadly, "it's just the Director got taken on our watch and the boss is a little upset about that, as you would be if it had happened to you."

"Yea I guess." Gibbs grunted, following the agent as he exits the doors. The bullpen, like theirs were also sub-divided between the different teams but what was different were the small glass office at the end which he assumed would be the boss' office. "Well you better take Agents McGee and David with you so they could assist with the search. All we need now is one of the children to be taken as well."

"We would appreciate it, we have printed a few photo's of the two together at the latest staff party and it make it easier if we could split up teams." Derrick picked up the remote from the desk and then turned to the screen that was in the corner of the office, "Do you want me to set up the video conference?"

"Thanks that would be great," Gibbs said and then turned to McGee, "Go help them look for the children and as soon as you find them I want you to go with Agent Anderson and make sure that you get the security system sorted out. Ziva while he does that I want you to go and see what Abby and Terrance were able to get from the security cameras before the system went all hinkie."

McGee and Ziva turned and left with Derrick while Gibbs took a seat on the corner of the desk waiting for the Director to appear, "Director."

"Agent Gibbs, I hope your flight was to your satisfaction?"

"It was fine Director, although I would have appreciated a little more cooperation arriving this side."

"What do you mean, I had the SecNav's assurance that you will be leading the case and that the agents on that side will give full cooperation."

"It seems that the Team lead on this side decided to sign himself out AMA and is on his way to the office, apparently he wanted to give me the sit rep himself."

"We were worried that he might do that," Vance sighed.

"Vance what is going on here, it feels like there is always someone standing in our way."

"Look I'll have a word with the SecNav and then get back to you. I believe you are stationed in the Team leads office?"

"Yes, the children of both the Director and Team lead had disappeared. Both teams are looking for them at the moment."

"You think they might have been kidnapped as well?"

"Can't say, they had not yet fixed the security cameras, but the security here is otherwise quite strict and I don't think that anyone could get to the children without help. It might just be that the children are hiding somewhere. But while we are looking for them we are wasting precious time in finding the Director." As Gibbs spoke then turned towards the desk as he heard something under the desk on which he was sitting.

"I'll phone you after I spoke to the SecNav. Just keep in mind that these guys have lost both of their leaders in the last two days so please don't break any of the staff that side."

"I can't promise anything but I'll try my best, as long as they stop stonewalling me." Before Gibbs could say anything more the connection was broken, he just shook his head and walked around the desk wanting to investigate on the noise that he heard.

NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS

Ziva and McGee made their way up to the crèche with Derrick, "I wish they could have something like this in DC." McGee said as they entered the lobby of the crèche.

"It would definitely give Abby a little more peace of mind," Ziva agreed and then turned to Derrick. "Is it at all possible that the children could have gotten out of here without anyone noticing?"

"With Lilly and Jayson I must say that anything is possible, they are only six years of age but I must say that they tend to run circles around the caretakers. I'm sure little Lilly picked most of them up from her dad." Derrick smiled as he said that knowing that with the two little ones anything was possible.

"You mentioned that you have photos of them," Tim could not get the idea out of his head that it could have been his little boy lost somewhere. "If we each had a photo we could split up and start looking."

Derrick walked to the group of agents gathered around at the far corner, "Sammy," Derrick addressed to the elderly lady amongst the group, "any news?"

"No, Teresa is quite upset that the kids got lost on her watch," Sammy sighed, "those two are just like their fathers, but I must say that with all the worry about their dads I can see why they decided to take matters into their own hands. As I said before we should have taken Jayson to see his dad, he has been worried and being kept out of the loop the children might have thought the worse."

"I know and I'm sorry we did not listen to you, but I'm sure they could not have gone far." Derrick looked a little ashamed. "I have the other team here and they will be helping us to find them. Do you have a photo that we could give them."

"Yes," Sammy walked back into her office coming back with a photo in hand, "this was taken at last year's Christmas party, it's got both of them." Handing the photo to Derrick she did not let go immediately, "You know we are going to have to explain to young Lilly exactly why she can not go and see her dad as Jayson would."

Derrick sighed, "Yes, that's why we thought it best not to let Jayson go to the hospital as it would be difficult to explain to Lilly that she would not be able to see her dad as well." Derrick took the photo handing it to McGee and then smiled his thanks to Sammy.

Tim looked at the photo and gasped, immediately attracting Ziva's attention, "I think Gibbs needs to see this," he said as he showed her the picture.

NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS

Ducky walked with Dr. Brown towards the lab where he intended in finding Abby and sharing the interesting details that he had found out from the other ME.

Ducky smiled when the saw Abby bouncing out of the lab, "Ducky, Ducky, you would not believe what I found out."

"My dear," Ducky enfolded her in a warm embrace, "by your reaction my dear, I think that it might be exactly what I was about to come and tell you."

"Can you believe it!" Her smile faded a little, "Although I must say it would have been better news if it was not for the whole kidnapping and shooting."

"I agree Abigail but let's get to the others so that we can give them the news."

NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS


	3. Chapter 3

Hi,

To all of you that have been reviewing – Thanks a mil. I thought I'd put a little taste of what is to come in the next chapter – didn't want you all to wait that long!

CHAPTER 3

The sight under the desk made him smile, there were the two children he assumed was Lilly and Jayson sitting in the corner of the desk.

"I told you it was not a good idea," the little boy said as he looked worriedly at the girl next to him.

"I just wanted to get you to see your dad," the girl shook her head.

"I think you two can come out now," Gibbs said as he sat down on the chair. He picked the little boy up placing him on the desk, while the little girl came crawling out. "Do you guys know that everyone is looking for you?"

"Yes," Jayson spoke softly looking at Gibbs with interest, while Gibbs was picking Lilly up, "I told her that they will be mad at us but she said that if we could get to my daddy's office and wait for someone that would take us to him."

"And I was right," Lilly said as Gibbs placed her on the desk, she turned to Gibbs, "I heard they were calling another team to investigate."

Gibbs smiled at the girl, she looked about 7 years old but sounded quite a bit more mature for her age. "And how do you know that I'm that person?"

Lilly smiled and pointed at his visitors badge and then the ID badge that was clipped on his belt, "That was a giveaway." She held her hand out, "I'm Lilly by the way, and that is Jayson."

Taking the little girls hand Gibbs kissed the back, "My name is Gibbs and I'm charmed to meet you Lilly," he turned to Jayson, "and you too Jayson."

"You don't need to kiss my hand," Jayson said as he quickly pulled his hands behind his back, but then looked up at Gibbs his green eyes big with worry, "Do you know how my daddy is? All they keep on telling me is that he is ok but they don't want to take me to see him."

Gibbs shook his head, how could they leave the poor child without taking him to his father. As far as he knew the Team lead was not injured that badly, especially since he already booked himself out AMA. But then again he had walked out of the hospital a few times when he was seriously injured. Smiling at Jayson he placed a hand on the boys knee, "Your daddy is actually on his way here now, so I'm just going to call one of my agents and tell them to stop searching for you and then they can get us something to eat, what do you think?"

Both children nodded and Gibbs reached for the phone on the desk, dialing McGee's number he looked around the desk noticing quite a few files with handwritten notes on them. His eyes fixed on the notes, he would recognize that handwriting anywhere, he'd seen it a million times before. Holding his breath he looked up at the little boy again, now that he looked closely there was something so familiar about the little face. And he looked about six years old, pieces of the puzzle started to fall together. Why did they not want to tell him who had been shot? Why did Abby and Ducky have to come along?

Gibbs looked at the little boy again, and before he could find the words someone cleared their throat at the door. Both children turned around and Jayson jumped off the desk, "DADDY!!"

NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS

Ok now I'm going to run and hide and hope you don't find me!!!!!! ;-)

I'll try and post again sometime this weekend!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so I'm not as cruel as I try to be. Teased a bit but her is the full chapter 3 before I'm going to go to bed!!.

And I just have to say THANK YOU ALL so much for the great feedback!!! Truly appreciate it!! YOU ARE THE BEST!!

**CHAPTER 3**

The sight under the desk made him smile, there were the two children he assumed was Lilly and Jayson sitting in the corner of the desk.

"I told you it was not a good idea," the little boy said as he looked worriedly at the girl next to him.

"I just wanted to get you to see your dad," the girl shook her head.

"I think you two can come out now," Gibbs said as he sat down on the chair. He picked the little boy up placing him on the desk, while the little girl came crawling out. "Do you guys know that everyone is looking for you?"

"Yes," Jayson spoke softly looking at Gibbs with interest, while Gibbs was picking Lilly up, "I told her that they will be mad at us but she said that if we could get to my daddy's office and wait for someone that would take us to him."

"And I was right," Lilly said as Gibbs placed her on the desk, she turned to Gibbs, "I heard they were calling another team to investigate."

Gibbs smiled at the girl, she looked about 7 years old but sounded quite a bit more mature for her age. "And how do you know that I'm that person?"

Lilly smiled and pointed at his visitors badge and then the ID badge that was clipped on his belt, "That was a giveaway." She held her hand out, "I'm Lilly by the way, and that is Jayson."

Taking the little girls hand Gibbs kissed the back, "My name is Gibbs and I'm charmed to meet you Lilly," he turned to Jayson, "and you too Jayson."

"You don't need to kiss my hand," Jayson said as he quickly pulled his hands behind his back, but then looked up at Gibbs his green eyes big with worry, "Do you know how my daddy is? All they keep on telling me is that he is ok but they don't want to take me to see him."

Gibbs shook his head, how could they leave the poor child without taking him to his father. As far as he knew the Team lead was not injured that badly, especially since he already booked himself out AMA. But then again he had walked out of the hospital a few times when he was seriously injured. Smiling at Jayson he placed a hand on the boys knee, "Your daddy is actually on his way here now, so I'm just going to call one of my agents and tell them to stop searching for you and then they can get us something to eat, what do you think?"

Both children nodded and Gibbs reached for the phone on the desk, dialing McGee's number he looked around the desk noticing quite a few files with handwritten notes on them. His eyes fixed on the notes, he would recognize that handwriting anywhere, he'd seen it a million times before. Holding his breath he looked up at the little boy again, now that he looked closely there was something so familiar about the little face. And he looked about six years old, pieces of the puzzle started to fall together. Why did they not want to tell him who had been shot? Why did Abby and Ducky have to come along?

Gibbs looked at the little boy again, and before he could find the words someone cleared their throat at the door. Both children turned around and Jayson jumped off the desk, "DADDY!!"

NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS

"You?" Gibbs said quite shocked.

"Yep, you were expecting someone else?" Stan spoke as he hugged his little boy closely.

The disappointment was clear in Gibbs' face, but he smiled trying to cover up his misconception. "Actually I do not have the slightest idea what to expect at this moment." How could he have misinterpreted the handwriting, had it been that long that his mind had mistaken Stan's handwriting for Tony's.

"I'm sorry for that but I thought it best if I came personally to hand over the case. When Anderson told me that they had called you in I knew that I had to do this." Stan sighed as he leaned against the filing cabinet.

"Stan!" Abby squealed as she entered the office, "Oh my God I was so excited when Terrance told me you were working here."

"Hi Abby," Stan smiled at her as she took Jayson from him, "Ducky," he said in greeting.

Ziva and McGee also walked in just as Stan released Abby. They also turned towards Stan to great him, Gibbs was getting quite upset he had not come here to reunite with old members of the team, ok maybe if it was who he expected, it might have been different. "Ok can we get back to why we are here." Gibbs said gruffly as he turned away from the group. "Stan why don't you start telling us about the case?"

"Ok, but I think maybe we should do it somewhere else." Stan spoke looking at the rest of the team.

"I'm tired of being kept in the dark I prefer you tell me exactly what is going on. NOW!" Gibbs spoke the fury building inside him. Not that it was directed at anyone in particular, it was just that he was quite disappointed to see Stan and not Tony.

"It's Tony," Stan's voice was soft, "or I must actually say, Director DiNozzo, he was kidnapped."

Gibbs froze at the mention of Tony's name, Director DiNozzo. He turned around in shock but then their attention was drawn by the soft sob next to him, he turned and his eyes met those of the little girl.

Her big blue eyes filled with tears, "Daddy, they took my daddy?" Gibbs felt his heart stopped as he looked at her clearly for the first time. He was looking into his own blue eyes, her hair was rich brown and she had a dark complexion, most probably from Tony's Italian decent.

He moved without thinking and hugged her, pressing her face into his chest, "I'll find him," he spoke softly. His heart felt like it was ripped into two, how could he not have wanted to be part of this little girl's life. Throughout the whole time of Tony's pregnancy Gibbs had the picture of his little girl in his mind, her blue eyes, red hair and fair skin was the only picture he ever associated with his little girl. Kelly was a smaller creation of Shannon expect for the blue eyes. And he thought that he would never be able to love any other little girl as much as he loved Kelly, but boy was he wrong. As her little arms tightened around his middle he was lost already, knowing that even though the little girl did not know he was her father she had won him over already.

Touched by the seen between father and daughter, the team silently vacated the office with Stan being the last one left, "Take your time we will be outside." Tony had told him that Gibbs was his little girls other father, and had made him promise that if anything would ever happen to him, he would phone Gibbs first. Although he had always thought that Gibbs could be a stubborn man he had never thought that he would throw away the chance to be a father, especially to such a wonderful little girl. But then again, Stan was never one to judge people. People only let show what they wanted you to see, and he picked up early on during the time he worked with Gibbs that there were a lot of buried hurt that the Marine never showed.

Abby was waiting outside the door, a big smile on her face, "He had a little girl?"

Stan nodded, "Yep, although she could have just as well been a little boy the way that one finds trouble."

"Just like her daddy," Abby's smile grew even bigger, "no wonder I could not find them, I was searching every single state for the birth of a little boy during under Dinozzo that time. It never occurred to me that it could have been a girl, we were all so sure that he was having a boy."

"Yes, and he was as well," Stan suppressed a chuckle, "maybe that is the reason she is so tomboyish. I remember him telling me that when they told him he had a little girl he was shocked to say the least as he had already bought everything in some shade of blue."

"So they will have a little mixture of Gibbs, Tony and all the female hormones when she starts getting older," Ducky laughed, "Can't wait to see that."

Gibbs held the little girl even tighter, all these thoughts running through his head, how was he going to tell her that she was his little girl. How does he explain his absence in her life? He needed to explain it to Tony, and if he did not know how to do that how was he supposed to tell a 6 year old child.

"Agent Gibbs," Lilly spoke softly trying to get out of the tight grip he had on her.

"Sorry," Gibbs said softly as he sat on the chair in front of her, looking up at the little face filled with tears. He gently brushed his thumb across her cheek, wiping away the tears, "don't cry, I promise that I'll find your daddy," taking her hand in his he placed as soft kiss on the back.

Nodding the little girl smiled for the first time, and Gibbs felt his heart tug at the smile so familiar to him. "Daddy always said that you will come if they called you."

Gibbs was taken back with the comment, "Your daddy mentioned me?" He could not believe that Tony would have even mentioned him to the little girl.

Again she nodded and then pulled her hand out of his and tugged at the gold chain around her neck, revealing a heart shaped locket. She tumbled a little but managed to open it up, revealing a tiny little picture of him next to a picture of Tony. She held it out to him, "Daddy gave it to me when I turned four, he said that one day he would take me to meet my other daddy."

Gibbs was shocked, not only had Tony spoke about him but he had told the little girl he was her father. "What did he tell you?" Gibbs didn't know if Tony had told her about the terrible pain he had put him through, or the fact that he just left him to fend for himself and their little girl without any support.

Taking a deep breath she started, "He said I had your eyes, and your temper, and you are very hansom, strong, clever, and a good boss. That you had a big heart even if you didn't want people to see it." Then little girl smiled again, "He said you had a boat in your basement, but I didn't believe him, because you cannot sail a boat in the basement, you have to do that at sea."

Gibbs swallowed hard against the tears as he nodded, "I don't have a boat in the basement anymore, I had a few there, but nothing in the past few years." He hadn't had the will to start a new one after Tony left, the memories of the times they spent down in the basement was too much for him to bear.

Lilly's smile faded a little, "I once asked him why you were not with us and if you did not love me."

Gibbs looked up at the soft spoken words, and the guilt started consuming him again. This was what he was dreading the most, trying to explain to such an innocent child things he could not understand himself.

A tear escaped her eyes, "Daddy told me that you were hurting in your heart because you lost your little girl once and that you thought that you could not love anyone again." She looked up, this time the smallest hint of her smile returning, "but he said that he knew as soon as you saw me for the first time that you will not be able to do anything but love me."

Gibbs was now struggling more than ever to control his emotions, he did not think that Tony knew about Shannon and Kelly. Why had he not mentioned it before? Things could have been so much different. Although he knew that he could not place the blame on Tony, he should have told Tony about it as soon as they started getting serious. He was startled out of his thoughts as he felt a little hand mimicking his earlier actions.

"Daddy does that a lot too" Lilly spoke as she wiped the tears away.

"What," Gibbs' voice was raw with emotion.

"Cry," came the soft reply, Lilly smiled as she looked directly at Gibbs, "mostly he would do it when he is looking at me, but sometimes I hear him at night when he is alone in the room."

Gibbs did not know what to say to that, knowing that there was nothing that he could do to turn back the time. But he knew that he had a lifetime to make up for but first he had to find Tony.

NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS : NCIS

Ok now I need to go and sleep and think about how to proceed with this further, so that I can have the next chapter for you maybe on Monday!!!


	5. Chapter 5

SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!!!

I have to apologise for not update in the last few weeks – RL has thrown me a curveball and I have been trying to get back up. But at last there is light at the end of the tunnel and I hope to update a bit more frequently!!!

Thank you again for the guys that have been reviewing I truly appreciate it!

**CHAPTER 4**

Gibbs sighed as he watched Lilly walk out talking animatedly to Teresa who was taking her back up to the crèche. He had missed so much of her life growing up. He could not help but wonder how things would have been had he not pushed Tony away. Feelings of frustration and disappointment were making their way through his soul, if Tony knew about Shannon and Kelly why had he not come to him. If he knew the pain behind losing his daughter why would he have kept Lilly away as well?

Ducky came to stand next to him, "Quite the little girl, isn't she?" Gibbs nodded, so many thoughts running through his head. Ducky could see the twist of emotions playing through his friends mind, "You ok?" he asked softly.

"No," Gibbs answered honestly, making Ducky look quite surprised. He turned towards the window, leaning heavily on the windowsill, "Why did he not come to me if he knew about Kelly? Why would he still keep my little girl from me?"

Ducky turned towards his friend laying a comforting hand on his shoulder, he did not know how to answer that. Although he understood Gibbs' pain at not getting the chance to see his daughter grow up he could not help but think back at the last few months that Tony had to endure in DC. All the heartache he had to endure because Gibbs was too stubborn to open up to him, to hard-headed to see that Tony was hurting as much as he was. But so many years had passed and he did not know if Tony had found someone else, maybe there was someone that had filled Jethro's place not only in Tony's life but also in their child's. "I can not answer that, I can only think that Tony did the best he could in raising her to be the little girl she is now."

Gibbs closed his eyes, he knew he had no right to judge Tony for this. He was ultimately the one that pushed Tony away. If only he could turn back the time.

"Am I interrupting?" Stand spoke from the door, drawing the two men's attention. Gibbs turned around shaking his head, so Stan continued, "I have set up the conference room, I thought we could get started on updating you on what had happened in the last week."

"Good, lets get this show on the road," Gibbs said and then turned to Ducky, "Will you keep an eye on Lilly? Make sure she is ok?"

"I'll do that Jethro, you just find Anthony and bring him back safely."

The two teams took their seats around the conference room and Stan stood next to the big television screen clicking the remote in his hand, the first picture displaying a photo of Jo's Dinner in the background.

"Ok so things started about 5 days ago..."

_**5 days earlier...**_

Tony groaned as the Lilly jumped onto the bed, "Come on Dad! You have to get up, you promised that we will go to the Theme Park today!"

Tony couldn't help smiling at the excitement in his little girl's voice, the opened his eyes turning to see the clock on the side of the bed and then groaned again, "Angel it is only 7am, they do not open until 10."

"But you promised," her voice turned whiny and Tony smiled knowing that was one of the trades that she got from him.

"Ok, ok," he stretched out and then grabbed her around the waist, pulling her down to him as he started to tickle her.

"No Daddy no," her laughter echoed through the room as she squirmed under his attack.

"I'll stop if you let me sleep a few minutes more," Tony said as he blew another raspberry on her tummy.

"Ok, but only a few more minutes," Lilly sighed snuggling against his chest.

Tony pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head, "Thank you, Angel." He could never get enough of holding her so close to him, knowing that it was a small part of the person he missed more than he would ever admit. The last few weeks he had felt a great need to return to DC, to see if there was a way of salvaging what he had lost all those years ago, but pride and fear of disappointment had kept him away all these years and he did not know if he would be able to get pass that. He had caused so much hurt and was hurt just as bad and he did not know if they would be able to get pass all of that. The feeling of Lilly's breath against his neck made him sigh, he owed it to her to go though, it might not be to stay, but she had the right to know her other father. He had never kept it from her, had told her from the time that he thought that she would be able to understand that she had another father. He had showed her photo's of him and had told her everything that he could about the man he loved and still love. And ever since he had heard the news of Gibbs' family he had lost he had felt that he could not keep him from knowing his little girl. When Dr. Brown had told him about his conversation with Ducky and how it had came to light that Gibbs had lost his first wife and child because of a drug related hit, everything had suddenly fell into place. Gibbs' reaction to his pregnancy had now been explained and it made him sad to think that Gibbs had gone through that alone. Explained the reason Gibbs didn't want any children, why his previous marriages had all failed at the mention of a child. It explained the reason Gibbs was pushing him away during that few days that was the anniversary of their deaths. But with all that said he also felt angry, and betrayed. He had thought that they were getting to the stage of their relationship where they did not have secrets from each other. He had confided in Gibbs about his childhood and had trusted Gibbs with his inner most insecurities and fears. He had told him about how his father had abused him as a child, not only the physical abuse but the mental and ashamedly the sexual abuse as well. It was one of the most difficult things that he had to go through, he had in his life never trusted anyone enough to talk about that, but it now seemed that trust was only one way. Gibbs didn't trust him enough to share his past with him and that hurt the most.

"Daddy," Lilly looked up to him, "why are you crying?" she wiped the tears away. "We can stay in bed if you want, we don't have to go."

Tony was shocked out of his thoughts, looking at her he tried to smile, she was still so young and he did not know what he did to deserve this little angel. "Sorry baby, Daddy's been thinking of something sad," he kissed her head. "And I promised that we will go and I'm not going to break that promise. Go on and get dressed then we could go to Jo's for some breakfast," Tony said sitting up.

"Oh oh oh, can I have the pancakes with syrup." Lilly bounced up with excitement.

Tony could not do anything but smile at his little girl, if there was one thing she got from his side was the fact that she had a sweet tooth, "Yes you can and if you are lucky you might just get a chocolate milkshake with that."

"Well then I'll definitely get a milkshake," she said very confidently.

"Oh and why's that," Tony smiled, her self-assurance she definitely got from Gibbs.

She sat on his lap hugging him tightly, "because I'm lucky to have you as my Daddy."

Tony felt his heart swell, he really did not know what he would have done without her, "And I'm just as lucky to have you." He kissed her head and hugged her back, "Now go and get dressed so we can start our day."

As he watched her running out the room he felt a pang of guilt running through him, he had been so blessed to have her with him maybe it was time that he put all the feelings of pain and pride aside and take her to meet her other father. Even if there might never be something between him and Gibbs ever again he had to do what was best for his little girl.

Lilly was carrying on about the new movie "Up", explaining to Tracey, the waitress, just how they had managed to get the house to go up in the air. Tony could not help but smile, another one of his trademarks she received from him, his love for movies.

"She is looking very happy today," Jo's voice broke through his thoughts.

Tony turned to the elderly man and smiled, "Yea, I have been so busy of late and we have not had much time out of the NCIS offices, so I'm taking her to the Theme Park for the day."

"That would do you the world of good as well," Jo said looking at Tony, he could see that there had been something laying heavy on his young friends mind. Jo had only known Tony for the past year since he had moved here, but they had become more than just customer and shop owner. His daughter Tracey had clicked immediately with Lilly and while they could sit and talk for hours he had started to get to know Tony better as well. He knew there were a lot of things that Tony kept to himself but he could also see that Tony needed a friend who he could talk to.

"Yea things have been a bit strained at the office," Tony admitted, not going into details. He knew that if Stan found out about what has been happening he will not be happy in the least. He looked up to Lilly again and then his heart stopped beating for just a second as he spotted the red laser dot on the back of her head. Without thinking he jumped out of his seat diving for his little girl just as the window shattered.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Guys,

Thank you all so much for the great reviews I have received - means the world!!!! This chapter is a little bit shorter but should have another one up in before Friday!!

**Chapter 5**

Crashing to the floor Tony covered his little girl's body with his own, willing to die or kill for his little girl. When he realized that there were no more shots forthcoming he quickly got up and ran his eyes over Lilly, and felt a spike of panic as he saw the blood stain on her white shirt, "Oh my god, phone an ambulance." His voice rang out over the commotion within the diner. "Lilly, Angel can you hear Daddy." He tried to assess the damage done, hating the fact that she had not yet reacted. "Come on baby open your eyes, tell me where it hurts."

Her blue eyes opened as she looked up to him, "Daddy," her voice was shaking.

"I'm here baby," Tony felt relieved on hearing her little voice, and even more relieved as he heard the sound of the ambulance close by. Adrenalin still flowing through his veins he picked her up not wanting to waste any time in getting her to hospital, he would carry her there himself if that would be quicker.  
The paramedics jumped out of the ambulance seeing him running to them with the little girl held in his arms. They opened the back door pulling out the stretcher for him to lay the little girl down.

Tony reluctantly placed her on the stretcher and stood aside giving them space to assess her. Now that he knew she was in good hands, he felt the rush of adrenalin leave his body leaving him tired and drained. He did not want to think about what would happen if he lost her, they could just as well kill him now, because he would not be able to go on without her. Was this what if felt like for Gibbs. No it must have been twice as bad, losing both the woman you loved and your child must have been hell. Guilt rushed through Tony, realization dawning on him that Gibbs had yet again gone through that when he left taking away the opportunity for Gibbs to get to know his little girl. What had he done! He had taken a daughter away from her father, kept a loving and wonderful man from knowing and loving his little girl.

"Tony," Jo's voice was trying to cut through the haze, "Tony," Jo laid his hand on the younger man's shoulder. Just as Tony turned around, he swayed a little and Jo just managed to catch him as he sank down to the floor. "Hey, I need some help here." Jo turned to the paramedics, who immediately came to his side.

"His been hit in the shoulder," one of the paramedics said as he looked up at the crowd around him.

Lilly sat up on the stretcher, "Daddy."

Tracey stood next to her taking her hand, "Lie down Lil, the will look after him."

Tony opened his eyes as he heard Lilly starting to cry, "Angel, I'm ok." He tried to sit up but the paramedics held him down.

"Sir, I would suggest that you stay down."

"It was just a graze, I'll be ok," Tony argued.

"Look Sir it might look that way but you almost fainted, we need to take you to hospital."

Tony actually growled, "Don't call me Sir, and DiNozzo's don't faint," he started angrily, "and I don't need the fucking hospital. If you can't patch me up just leave me."

Stan stood watching Tony lying down next to his little girl. It had been quite a shock when they were called to the diner and finding that Tony were involved in the shooting.

"Everything's fine now little one," Tony spoke softly as he continued to stroke her hair, kissing her and caressing her. The thought of losing her was too much for him to take. Making sure that she was asleep he got up. He needed to speak to Stan, needed to get them working on getting whomever was after him.

"Director," Stan spoke as Tony came walking towards him.

Tony held up his hand stopping Stan from talking any more, "I think you need to come with me," he walked towards the elevator. Stan followed him without comment and stood watching Tony as the doors closed, not at all surprised when the emergency button was pressed.

There were a few minutes of silence and then Tony turned to Stan his expression serious as he tried to form his thoughts into words, "You need to contact Gibbs…"

"What!" Stan could not believe what he heard. He had proven himself as team lead on numerous occasions and he had been doing this for more than six years before Tony started here. He had always respected Tony and knew Tony was a good Director, but that did not give him the right to say that Stan was not good enough to investigate this case. Yes Gibbs was the best there was, no doubt about that, but he was not far behind, his closure rate for cases were almost as good as Gibbs'. "You don't trust me to do this!" Stan's anger started to take over, "I have been watching your six for the past year. I have been the one that looked after Lilly when you were away!"

"Stan," Tony could see that Stan was getting furious.

"No, Tony don't you dare Stan me!" Stan pushed forward, "You have not seen or spoken to him in over six years, and now that you are in trouble you turn to him. He was the one that pushed you away and now you want to go running back to him."

Tony closed his eyes, this was not what he wanted. "Look Stan," he tried again but Stan slammed his hand against the panel starting the elevator again.

"If you don't think I'm up to this, you should just say so and you'll have my resignation on your desk in a few…" Stan was abruptly stopped by the slap on the back of his head. "Ow, that hurt."

"I'm glad," Tony said exasperated, "if you will let me finish," Tony pressed the emergency stop again. Stan still shocked by Tony's reaction nodded slowly, "Ok, now I was going to say that you need to phone Gibbs if anything happens to me." Again Stan was about to speak, but Tony stopped him with a pointed look, "Lilly will need him," Tony almost whispered. "I don't want to think about it but I have to."

"Look let's not run ahead of ourselves, maybe this was just a random shooting." Stan could see the fear in Tony's eyes. "As you said, you did not plan going to the diner it was just a last minute decision. Let us look at all the facts and then take it from there."

Tony again averted his eyes, "There might be something you need to see, but before I show you I need you to make me this promise." Tony looked up at Stan seeing him a little bit confused. "Calling Gibbs."

"Oh," Stan sighed, he knew if Gibbs was called there will be hell to play, but knew that Tony would not let this go if he did not agree. "Don't worry about that, I'll do that, but I still don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Thank you," Tony said as he turned back to the door. "But I think you should keep your judgment until you see what I have to show you."

Walking into the lab Tony called to Terrance, "Hey Terrance I need you to get the box out."

Terrance turned around, looking quite shocked, "Thé box?"

"Yes Terrance, that one," Tony sat down, he felt drained but he needed to do this, he needed to protect his little girl. Terrance turned around, opening the bottom drawer of his filling cabinet taking out the evidence box placing it on the desk. Tony pulled the chair closer to the desk, opening the box and taking out the first letter that was closed off inside an evidence bag. "This was the first one I received about a week ago." Tony said holding out the letter to Stan.

Stan took the letter reading it to himself, he looked up at Tony, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Look it is not the first one that I have ever received." Tony shrugged, then he looked up at Stan his expression suddenly very serious, "but today changes everything. They are not only threatening me they have moved a step closer they are threatening my child, Stan. I want this son of a bitch, and I don't care what it takes I want him taken down."

TBC


End file.
